


Sickness (SBI fic)

by 5leepy_Latt3



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamic, Gen, One-Shot, a bit wholesome, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5leepy_Latt3/pseuds/5leepy_Latt3
Summary: A normal day for the three brothers until one of them happens to be unfortunately sick.Techno and Wilbur are Twins and are both 16 years old, Tommy is at age 9 and knows how to swear Already and Phil is at age 21.Inspired from a song I looped for almost 6 hours— Enjoy! :D
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 23





	Sickness (SBI fic)

The second twin, Techno, and the youngest son, Tommy, are arguing once again. The other twin, Wilbur, watches them bicker on something unimportant, he chuckles at their little fights. The two look at the brunette.

“WIL! Come join us.” Tommy shouts as he smiles at his brother. 

“Sure.” Wilbur stands up and walks towards them. He halts, wincing at the sudden headache, his vision slowly blurring whilst black dots dance around his sight. His body sways slowly from the dizziness and collapses on the ground with a thud, alarming the two brothers and Their Father-figure, Philza.

“WILBUR!” Tommy shouts as he runs toward the brunette, Techno following. Philza hastily runs toward Wilbur and gently picks him up from the ground. He gently touches his forehead, feeling his whole body hot and his breathing is almost weak and slow. He has a fever.

“What happened?” Asked the blonde male as he looked at the two brothers who worriedly glanced at each other then to their unconscious brother who’s on the blonde male’s arms.

“We don’t know. Wilbur just collapsed on the ground all of a sudden.” Techno says as he looks at Philza.

“Will Wilbur be okay Phil.?” Tommy asks, his eyes already brimming with tears.

“Don’t worry, Tommy. Wilbur’s a strong man, he’ll be alright.” Phil reassures as he brings Wilbur inside the house. He walks in Wil’s room and gently places him on his bed, tucking him in. Tommy and Techno peaking by the door, look at Wilbur with worry. The blonde male turns to look at the two boys, he smiles and walks toward them. He kneels by their height.

“You two shouldn’t go near Wilbur for a while, he’s sick and I don’t want you guys to get one, okay?” Tommy and Techno nods.

“Good, now be good and play while I get some medicines for Wil.” Phil says as he stands up- Tommy suddenly pulls his black coat catching the blonde males attention.

“Yes?”

“When will Wilby be okay??” Tommy asks.

“He’ll be fine and can play with you two in a few days, Tommy. Just be patient okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” He ruffles his hair with a smile and leaves the two.

Tommy looks at Techno who’s just staring at nothing. The blonde kid glares at him.

“Aren’t you worried for Wilbur??” Tommy asks as he glares at the brown haired male. The brunette looks at him.

“I am.” was his response.

“Yeah well you don’t look like you care for your twin, Techno.” Tommy sneers as he stomps away from Technoblade. The brunette sighs as he glances at his twin once more and leaves him.

### »»————- ➴ ————-««

A week has passed and Wilbur’s health hasn’t gotten any better. He starts having a runny nose followed with a few coughs, his fever hasn’t changed a bit. 

Wilbur coughs out as he tries to breathe through his runny nose. It’s a painful and bothersome sickness he has, his body feels weak and hot. He can still see the world slowly spins around which nauseated the brunette.

“How are you doing mate?” Phil asks as he sits beside the brunette.

“Not- not doing good.” He weakly replies, his throat sounding hoarse from the constant coughs. The blonde male gently strokes his hair, moving aside some of the loose strand of hair from his face. 

“I’m gonna bring you something to eat, okay?” Wilbur nods slowly as he sniffs from his runny nose.

“O-okay.” He mutters. Phil smiles and walks out of his room.

The brunette once again, coughs harshly, wheezing a bit from the lack of oxygen he gets from the constant coughs. He groans in pain, his throat throbbing from the coughs. He hates this sickness he has, he hates that he can’t move around, and he hates that he can’t get to see his brothers. The thought of his brothers suddenly brought him in a state of melancholy, he blinked away his tears and covered his eyes with his arm. He lets out a shaky sigh.

“Why do I have to get sick..? Why so suddenly?” He hiccups and sobs as he tries to control his tears. “Why me..?” He chokes as he starts crying quietly.

#### ⊱ ━━━━.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰

The two brothers were staying far away from their sickly brother as what Phil ordered them to do. 

“Wilbur hasn’t been fine for a week now…” Tommy mutters as he hugs his knees by the sofa.

“Yeah, wonder how he’s holdin’ up.” Techno almost nonchalantly says as he leans by the sofa calmly. Tommy looks at his brother in disbelief, he furrows his brows at him.

“Why are you like this??”

“What do you mean?” The brunette asks as he looks at the annoyed child.

“I mean this calm! You don’t look like you care for Wilbur’s Safety at all.” Tommy shouts as he glares at his brother.

“I do care about him! He’s my twin brother-“

“Well then act like fucking one!” The blonde shouts as he pushes the brunette, growling at him. He stomps away to his room, shutting it loudly.

“What happened here?” Their father-figure, Phil asks as he looks at Techno who sits back on the sofa.

“Tommy got mad.”

“About?”

“Not worrying about Wilbur.” Techno simply says. The blonde male sighs and walks toward the child’s room.

Phil can hear faint sobs through the door, he knocks on the door gently.

“GO AWAY!” Tommy shouts angrily.

“This is Philza.” The blonde says calmly. The room goes quiet. He hears shuffling and a click, unlocking the door. Tommy’s eyes were red and puffy already.

“Aww mate..” Phil kneels in front of him and gently caresses his cheek, wiping off the tears on his eyes. Tommy sniffs and looks down.

“Phil, why does it have to be Wilbur that’s the one who’s sick and not me or Techno?” Tommy quiet asks, sniffing once again.

“I don’t know but I know Wil is strong enough to beat the sickness. You just gotta believe in him okay?”

“I am sick of this!” Tommy almost shouts, tears brimming his eyes and a few rolling down his cheeks.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m sick of this tears, the pain, and- and The constant worry I have for Wil! Why can’t Wilby just be fine??” Tommy chokes, silent tears start to fall to the ground. “WHY CAN’T WE JUST LIVE HAPPILY?!” He shouts, breaking down to the ground and starts crying once again.

Phil quickly embraces him in a gentle hug, shushing him softly.

“Shh, it’s alright tommy. we will live happily at one point okay, we will be all happy after this nightmare.” Phil whispers to him calmly whilst rubbing circles on his back gently.

“I want to play with Wilbur again, phil.. I miss him.” Tommy sobs as he hugs the blonde male tightly.

“I know mate, I know.” He quietly replies as he continues to shush him and rub circles on his back, trying to calm the blonde child.

  
  


The little brunette looks at the two. He bites his inner cheek and walks off, clenching his fists. 

_“Poor Wilbur.. he has to endure all the sickness..”_

**_“Wilbur’s gonna be fine. Don’t worry about anything.”_ **

_“Why do we have to worry about him?”_

**_“Hah! He deserves it.”_ **

The voices in the brunette’s mind continue to speak, each of their words overlapping on thousands of other voices. Techno covers his ears.

“Please be quiet.” He mutters quietly as he leans by the wall. The voices in his head ignore his plea and continue to talk, each of their words are all jumbled up into and a mess. 

His head throbs from the continuous talks from the voices. He slides on the ground, wincing at the pain.

“I said stop..!” He says, tightly covering his ears. The voices once again, ignore it.

“Stop it!” He shouts, growling at the voices. They finally listened and stayed quiet. The brunette sighs as he leans his head by the wall and closes his eyes.

The brunette doesn’t know what to do. He wants to help his twin brother but how? He can’t even control the voices in his mind and he has to entertain or play with Tommy too. 

He knows that he isn’t the only one who’s struggling, he knows that he isn’t the only one who’s having a lot of problems and he knows that Wilbur’s the one who’s having a lot of problems right now. He suddenly hears quiet murmurs to the voices in his head, the brunette growls at them.

“Please not now..” he mutters, as he hugs his knees.

### ༻✦༺ ༻✧༺ ༻✦༺

2 weeks had passed and Wilbur’s sickness got worse. Whatever he ate got thrown all up from the constant coughs he gets. His throat is getting painful and his breathing becomes hard to do from the cough. The brunette is clearly suffering badly and it worries Phil on what’s happening, he starts calling a doctor to come by their house and check up on what’s happening to his son, Wilbur.

The doctor arrives and checks the brunette and Wilbur was diagnosed with a sickness of Pertussis. Fortunately, Wilbur only needs to drink some Antibiotics to gradually stop the sickness.

Tommy looks at the two adults talking quietly and the doctor finally leaving. 

His leg starts to bounce repeatedly from worry and anxiety to his brother as he taps his fingers on his lap. The brunette notices him and pats his back.

“Don’t worry Tommy. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Techno calmly says. This seems to trigger the blonde, he furrows his brows together and turns to him with enragement.

“HOW CAN I BE FUCKING CALM WHEN WILBUR IS SICK FOR 2 WEEKS?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CALM ON THIS SITUATION?!” Tommy shouts at him angrily as he pushes the brunette on the ground. “WHAT KIND FUCKIN’ OF BROTHER YOU ARE?!” He glares at the brunette who’s on the ground.

“You know, you aren’t the only one with problems.” Techno mutters, glaring on the ground.

“What?”

“I said,” he stands up, “You aren’t the only one with problems here Tommy. I’m also worried for _my_ twin brother but he isn’t the only one I’m having problems with.” He shouts, clenching his fists tightly.

“What kind of problems?? You got zero care for me or anyone in this home!”

“You don’t know a single thing about me, Tommy. So I suggest you stop it.” Techno warns glaring at his brother. His eyes glowed red.

“Oh what are you gonna do?? Spit some smart and deep words in front of me?” Tommy taunts glaring back at his brother. The brunette snaps and tackles him, frightening the blonde. Techno’s glowing red eyes pierce through the other’s eyes as he throws a hard punch, his expression is unreadable as he continues to punch his face. The blonde’s face is already bruised up and some blood trickles down. Tommy shouts to the brunette to stop, he begs him to stop.

Philza rushes in the room, his eyes widening and quickly runs toward Techno. He pulls the brunette away from the wounded child. The brunette tries to get out of the blonde male’s grasp as he tries to get close to the child, his eyes still glowed red and his expression shows no emotion at all.

“Techno stop it!” Phil shouts causing Techno to finally stop and snap out. He shakes his head, his eyes slowly going back to dark brown once again. Technoblade looks around the room, confused until he realizes what he did. Tommy looks at him with fear as he backs away from his brother.

“P-please, don’t hurt me.” Tommy stutters as he covers his bruised up face. Techno slowly back away, his whole body shaking. He turns around and runs off.

“TECHNO!” Phil shouts seeing the brunette leave the house. 

He looks back at Tommy who looks all wounded up. He walks towards him and checks all other wounds he has.

“What happened?” Philza softly asks as he places both his hands on the shaking blonde.

“He-he just attacked me phil— He hurt me!” Phil hugs him gently.

“Shh, it’s alright Tommy. Calm down.” Phil softly says as he gently pat his back. Tommy finally calms down and hugs him back.

“Can you stand up?” Tommy nods quietly. Phil breaks the hug and stands up, helping the child up.

“Let’s heal up those wounds okay?” Philza says, leading Tommy to the kitchen.

### »»————- ✼ ————-««

Techno hugs his knees as he hides in the backyard, leaning behind the tree. Looking at his knuckles that is covered with some blood.

“Why did you do that..” Techno mutters, looking at his shaky hands with horror.

_“He deserves it!”_

_“That’s what he gets for taunting us!”_

**_“Tommy was being a jerk.”_ **

**_“He should’ve expected that for taunting us!”_ **

The voice starts to shout of approval that the blonde deserves it.

“What..? No he doesn’t deserve it, he’s still my brother-“ _“he isn’t your real brother.”_ A voice interrupts him. “Whether he isn’t or not, he’s still my brother. He doesn’t deserve that!” Techno shouts. Suddenly panicking as the rush of memories on what he did to tommy comes in.

“Why didn’t I stop when Tommy begged me to stop.” Techno mutters as he hugs his knees tighter. “Why am I like this.” He says, hold back a sob. He wipes away the tears ready to fall on his eyes, he takes a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down and stop himself from crying.

“Techno?” The brunette jumps and peeks out of the tree to see Phil who’s looking at him worriedly.

“P-phil-“ He sobs and hugs the blonde male tightly. Philza flinches from the sudden action but hugs back. “Phil, they can’t leave me alone.” He cries out as he sniffs.

“Who are you referring to?” Philza asks, looking at him with confusion.

“The-the voices, Phil. They can’t- they can’t leave me alone!” He says, hiccuping in between his words.

“Did the voices tell you to hurt tommy..?” Phil hesitantly asks as he gently rubs circles on the brunette’s back. Techno nods slowly.

“They-they took control of me, phil..” he replies quietly, burying his face on the mans’ shoulder.

The blonde gently strokes his hair as he shushes him softly.

“Don’t worry, cry all you want Techno. i’m here.” Phil softly says as he lets the child cry on his shoulder.

#### »»————- ➴ ————-««

Techno finally calms down, his whole body finally relaxing and his whole body is tired from too much crying.

“You’ve calmed down now mate?” Phil asks as he glances at the brunette who nods slowly. Phil notices the brunette’s tired eyes and chuckles.

“Wanna go to bed, Techno?” The brunette nods once again. Phil gently carries Techno and they start heading in the house.

“P-phil!” Tommy semi-shouts, he pauses and sees the drowsy brunette.

“Don’t worry Tommy. He won’t hurt you.” Phil reassures the blonde kid as continue on heading to Techno’s room.

He opens the door to the sleepy brunette’s room and gently places him on the bed, tucking him in. He strokes his messy hair gently and plants a soft kiss on the child’s forehead.

“Good night mate.” Phil says as he stands up and walks out of the room, closing it afterwards.

He comes in the living to still see the blonde child still sitting on the sofa.

“Tommy it’s time to go to bed.” Tommy groans.

“I don’t wanna!”

“Would you like me to read you a story in bed?” The blonde kid was hesitant. He nods his head slowly.

“Then you better go in your room and get to bed, I’ll read you a story there.”

“Okay, Phil..” the blonde says as he stands up.

“Also,” Tommy stops and looks at philza, “both of you and Techno should apologize tomorrow morning, okay?”

“Wha- but Phil, he started it!” Tommy shouts, his brows furrowing.

“I don’t care who’s who. Just apologize to each other.” The child grumbles and nods.

“Fine!”

“Good! Now go to bed I’ll be there with you.” Tommy starts running off to his room.

### . ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

“So how are you feeling, Wil?” The sickly brunette coughs a few times but nods.

“I-I’m feeling a bit better.” Phil smiles and ruffles his hair.

“I’m glad you are, Wil.” 

“When will I see my brothers, Phil?”

“Once your sickness is gone.”

#### ≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Techno is quietly sitting on the edge of a sofa as he hugs his knees, trying to quiet down the voices.

“Hey!” The brunette looks up to see the blonde child, Tommy. Guilt engulfs his body as he sees the boy’s beaten up face.

“Hey..” Techno mutters quietly. The voices in his head start to question as to what Tommy is doing.

“Look, Phil wants us to apologize so..” The blonde sighs, he looks at the brunette’s eyes, “I’m sorry Technoblade, I shouldn’t have made you angry.”

“I’m sorry too, Tommy. I lost control of myself when it happened.” Techno ruefully says. Tommy smiles but then tilts his head.

“Lost control?” The brunette began explaining about the voices he hears in his head and how he lost control when he got mad at him.

“And.. you were keeping that secret to you?”

“Wilbur knows about it, he’s the only one who knows a lot about me.” Techno says quietly.

“Oh..” Tommy whispers as he looks at the brunette sadly. He hesitantly hugs him, which caught the brunette off-guard. “Don’t worry Techno, we’re all worried for him too.” Tommy quietly says. Techno hugs back, letting out a quiet sob.

“I know Tommy, I know.”

### ⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

A few weeks has gone by, Wilbur’s all better now. Tommy and Techno hug the brunette, missing him so much.

“Please don’t get sick again.” Tommy says, pouting at his brother.

“I won’t.” was his reply, chuckling at the blonde. He looks at his twin who quietly sits beside him.

“What about you, Techno? Are you feeling okay?” Technoblade nods and hugs him once again.

“I missed you.” He quietly mutters.

“I missed you too, Techno.” Wil says patting his back with a smile.

“Glad you are feeling fine now mate, Tommy and Techno were constantly worried about you.” Phil says smiling at the trio.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Phil.” Wilbur says, smiling at the adult.

“Aww mate, no problem.” Phil says as he joins in the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something on Ao3 so sorry if it looks kinda weird? But I just wanna share this one-shot angst I did + I put research on that sickness so it can be a bit accurate so hopefully it is!
> 
> I plan on putting more one-shots I did in the past once I feel comfortable or used to this place but anyways, Thank you for your time Reading this! I appreciate it very much!! :D
> 
> Also, the song I’m inspired to is “Irony” a vocaloid sung by Lizz Robinett. So yeah! Hope you enjoyed my first story! :D


End file.
